


I like you <3

by plushycats



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Love You, I love Cats, I want you to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushycats/pseuds/plushycats
Summary: You! I like you.You are good :)
Relationships: me & you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I like you <3

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟⭐️⭐️⭐️🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟☀️☀️☀️🌟🌟🌟✨✨✨☀️☀️🌟🌟☀️☀️✨✨✨✨🌟🌟⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️☀️☀️☀️☀️🌟🌟🌟✨✨✨⭐️⭐️⭐️ <\-- You

Dear person reading this,

I **like** you, you are a **person**. I think that you **deserve love** and I hope you realize that.

If you do not realize that then i have **no choice** but to shower you with **love**.

**Author's Note:**

> what i have for you -->❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
